


lila

by winkiesempress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di antara gugus rona puspita lila yang mulai layu, Kuroko membacakan cerita-cerita. (Kise, Kuroko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lila

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Di antara gugus puspita rona lila yang mulai layu, Kuroko membacakan cerita-cerita.

Jemarinya menunjuk aksara-aksara yang tersusun merangkai madah, mulutnya yang tak henti merapal kata, dan Kise tak mampu melepas pandang barang satu sekon. Ada potret-potret panorama di buku yang dibawa Kuroko, hijau, hijau, biru, biru, hamparan permadani ilalang berpadu dengan kanopi lazuardi, dan kisah-kisah tercipta dari lanskap natur.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan, tanpa memedulikan kalakanji yang menginterferensi, dan sejauh mereka memandang mereka hanya melihat hijau dan lila. Kise suka menangkap sosok sebiru langit di antara violet, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun matanya seolah siap menjadi tempat Kise pulang. Selalu ada buku bersampul tebal nan berkilau di tangan Kuroko, dan mereka menjelajahi dunia lewat tiap lembarnya.

Kuroko menunjukkan samudera pada Kise, bagaimana birunya menghampar luas, dan Kise bertanya apakah Kuroko berasal dari laut. Kadang Kuroko bercerita tentang cakrawala, matahari bangkit dari horizon, menyimpirkan sayap cahaya dan melukis lazuardi. Kise bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroko merupakan perpaduan laut dan dirgantara.

Kise tak suka menggunakan verba pulang saat petang, saat tangannya harus melambai pada Kuroko untuk mengucap perpisahan. Tiap kali jingga mencoret angkasa adalah limitasi perjumpaan mereka. Kala matahari merayap menuju barat, Kuroko menyuruh Kise untuk pulang, namun Kise berkata bahwa peraduan baginya adalah Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko menggeleng, berkata bahwa bukan seperti itu, mengantar Kise sampai pintu gerbang dan menghilang di tikungan. Meninggalkan Kise yang termangu di gerbang, menatap punggung Kuroko sampai benar-benar tak terlihat seraya berdoa semoga esok hari waktu mereka bersama diberi ekstensi.

* * *

Ada hari-hari di mana Kuroko membacakan dongeng-dongeng, sandiwara masa lampau tentang raja-raja dan istana yang megah, kisah-kisah yang berakhir dengan _happily ever after_ , dan Kise selalu bertepuk tangan tiap kalimat finis dibacakan. Dunia Kise tak mengenal _ending_ duka, hanya ada tawa, senyum dan bahagia di batas terakhir. Kise hanya mengenal kisah simplistis yang sarat akan suka, tanpa kelesah akan sungkawa. Kuroko adalah pihak yang patut disalahkan atas ideologi Kise yang demikian, karena Kuroko tak pernah mengenalkan air mata.

Setiap momen yang berlalu di antara mereka bak adagio, mengalir dengan lambat dan afektif, lalu tanpa Kise sadari semua nyaris berakhir. Kise membenci senja. Kise pernah bertanya, mengapa Kuroko tak pernah mengajaknya menghitung konstelasi, bermandi sinar candra atau menari dengan pawana malam? Mengapa Kuroko harus pergi saat layung meraja?

Kuroko bilang ia jauh lebih mencintai warna-warna dan cahaya yang menimpanya, bagaimana mereka menciptakan suasana riang tanpa melankolis sendu.

Di hamparan lila yang lama merekah dan mulai layu, Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko, tenggelam dalam netra birunya. Kise mulai berpikir bahwa Kuroko berasal dari suralaya, merasakan gelenyar ngilu dalam hatinya saat giris menyergap. Ia takut Kuroko menghilang.

* * *

Tak jauh dari sana, di sudut yang tak terjamah atensi Kise, mereka berdiri dengan tatap iba.

"Bagaimana, Midorima?" tanya Aomine. Midorima menghela napas. "Masih sama saja," ujarnya lirih,"ia masih tertipu khayalannya."

"Kise masih berpikir kalau ia bersama seseorang bernama Kuroko."

.

Di antara gugus puspita rona lila yang mulai layu, tawa Kise terdengar.

"Kautahu, Kurokocchi, aku selalu ingin bersamamu."

Ia sendirian, sendirian, sendirian.

Kuroko tidak pernah ada.

Hari mulai petang, dan seorang perawat menanti di pintu gerbang, siap mengajak Kise kembali ke kamarnya di rumah sakit jiwa itu.

**fin**

* * *


End file.
